Over 90 percent of patients with chronic myelogenous leukemia carry a chromosomal abnormality, called bcr-abl, that is important in the pathogenesis of the disease. Identification of this chromosomal abnormality is significant in the initial diagnosis of these patients and in following their course after treatment. Messenger RNA is isolated from their peripheral blood, reverse transcribed, and identification of bcr-abl is done on the cDNA using a nested pcr strategy and specific primers followed by gel electrophoresis. Approximately 70 studies have been performed on patients with chronic myelogenous leukemia.